


Introduction to Parasitic Plants

by TheoMiller



Series: Community [1]
Category: Knight & Rogue - Hilari Bell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community fusion, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to Parasitic Plants

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a part of a larger, ficlet-based fusion with Community, though you don't have to know anything about the show to understand it.

This is how Michael wants to remember the year. Not the hijinks, or the shouting matches, or the rest of the drama. Just… them. Judith is teaching Rosamund to play chess, and Rudy is dozing off by the fireplace, and Ceciel and Hector are bickering over whether Die Hard is a Christmas movie or not, and Fisk’s just leaning against the door frame, watching their family with a tiny smile he’d probably deny later.

“Sometimes I wonder if it was worth it, putting this group back together so many times,” Fisk says. He still doesn’t turn around, but Michael’s not surprised he knew Michael was there.

“They’re worth it all,” Michael tells him. “You did well with the Christmas music, Fisk. I was worried it’d be that one Fall Out Boy song with the awful pun in the title over and over, but it’s… is this Taylor Swift?”

“Kelly Clarkson,” says Fisk.

Michael holds out a hand, and Fisk gives him a confused glance. “Would you just dance with me?” Michael asks. “It’s Christmas, you can’t be a grumpy ex-lawyer on Christmas.”

“I am always a grumpy ex-lawyer,” Fisk says, but he takes Michael’s hand, and Michael grins and leads him in princess twirl. Fisk groans and rolls his eyes and grins back at him anyway, standing on tiptoes to make Michael spin this time. Michael obliges, because it’s the only thing he knows how to do, in terms of dancing.

“Here, no, hands—okay, and your feet… don’t step on my toes, ugh, Michael,” Fisk says. He doesn’t sound even remotely upset. “All right, one foot… yep, right, then together, and then one back, and, yeah, that’s a waltz, congratulations, you’re waltzing.”

“Shall you tell them, Rose, or shall I?” Judith drawls, but her gaze is warm and her customary scowl softened, and Michael smiles at her, because she’s wearing the snowman pin he’d given her, along with Rosa’s elf hat.

Fisk’s not even frowning when he replies, “Tell us what?”

“Mistletoe,” Rosamund says, pointing. “I hung it earlier!”

“Are they kissing yet,” Rudy asks, not even awake enough to inflect the question.

“Not yet,” says Hector. “Come on, it’s tradition!”

Michael’s blushing when he looks over at Fisk, and Fisk rolls his eyes and pulls his hands free of Michael’s, and Michael’s waiting for him to pull away, but instead Fisk slips one hand into Michael’s hair and lets the other rest on Michael’s bicep. “This okay?” He asks, and yeah, there’s a challenge there.

Fisk kisses him, and Michael swoops him down into a drop-kiss, and Fisk laughs, and it’s the best thing, _the very best thing_.

“About damn time,” Judith mutters, smirking down at the chessboard.

Michael slides his hand into Fisk’s and tugs him along, towards their odd little family.


End file.
